This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Several references describe methods and systems for managing electrical power consumption. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,173 discloses a method for real time load shedding based on a tier pricing agreement between the utility and an energy consumer. The load shedding is implemented by first receiving a signal from the utility company that load shedding is necessary to maintain the tier pricing. The signal is then communicated to processors which determine where loads should be shed and then shed the appropriate loads at the energy consumer's location.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,859 discloses a system and method for charging a fee to an end user where a service company services a lighting system of the end user's facility. To determine the fee, an original power consumption of the facility is determined before the lighting system is retrofitted with at least one power savings device. The lighting system is retrofitted with the at least one power saving device and a new power consumption is measured of the facility. The fee is charged to the end user, such that the fee is a function of a difference between the original power consumption and the new power consumption.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,823 discloses a system and method for monitoring and controlling energy usage at various facilities to allow aggregate control over power consumption. A central location communicates with facilities and monitors power usage in each facility. To avoid expensive spikes in power consumption, when the central location senses a problem or excessive energy usage, it remotely controls power consuming devices at the facility.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,592 discloses a business method for optimizing energy usage at facilities. The energy consumption of each facility is monitored to detect economic inefficiencies. Based on contractual agreements with energy providers, devices in the facilities are remotely controlled to avoid any economic inefficiency.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,130,832 discloses a system and method where an energy service enterprise measures energy consumption after taking the energy-saving measures, calculates the amount of curtailed energy cost by comparing the measured value with the energy consumption before taking the energy-saving measures previously stored in the database, and receives at least a part of the curtailed amount. The customer is not required to plan equipment investment in energy-saving measures and collection thereof.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0046252 discloses a business management system for taking advantage of energy providers' special offers. Load profiles for energy consumers are created such that the appropriate special offer is offered by a direct energy provider. An indirect energy provider then negotiates the offer with the direct energy provider and the indirect energy provider supplies power to the end users.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2004/0095237 (the “'237 application”) discloses a method and system for remote monitoring and controlling of equipment within a facility to control energy consumption. The remote monitoring and control is implemented by the utility, the government, or any other third party.
Other references for electric power utility management by an end user include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,489,386; 5,426,620; 5,572,438; 6,122,603; 6,528,957; and 6,622,097; U.S. Published Patent Appl. Nos. 2003/0084358; 2003/0084359; 2003/0171851; 2004/0006439; 2004/0024483; 2004/0078154; 2004/0128266; 2005/0035717; and 2005/0038571. References for electric power utility management by an energy supplier include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,043; 4,135,181; 4,190,800; 4,204,194; 4,204,195; 4,360,881; 5,956,462; 6,828,695; and 6,832,135; and U.S. Published Patent Appl. Nos. 2002/0082748; 2002/0103655; and 2002/0162032. References for electric power utility management methods include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,758,331 and 6,169,979; and U.S. Published Patent Appl. Nos. 2001/0055965; 2003/0011486; 2003/0036820; 2003/0041017; 2003/0041038; 2003/0093332; 2004/0078153; 2004/0193329; 2005/0027636; and 2005/0034023.